User blog:MerchantofDeath/New Roleplay
Ok, I'm done, here's the guidelines. I'm hoping to make a series off of this (hint: this is the reason why I created the "European Union" article) And please remember, your all are probably going to be recruits when you enter the 19th, so I'm going to insert a training chapter :). *Name: *Faction: the 19th joint operations group (major faction), People's Freedom Movement (main antagonist) *Weapons: *Rank: (not to high, please) *Gear: *Bio: Where your character served before, conflicts, birthdate and place, etc. Storyline: It's the year 2013. An elite group has been made as a response to increasing world instability. Made up of the Marines, Army, Airforce, Navy, and other special operations groups in the U.S. military; America hopes to bring the world back from the brink. But with terrorists and small nations getting more dangerous, it's going to be a hard task for the 19th Joint Operations Group. Characters MerchantofDeath *Name: David Adams *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: SCAR-H w/Holographic Sight and M203, G18, Barret .50cal, AA-12 shotgun *Rank: Captain *Gear: Digital Camo, Prototype A.T.L., Yellow lensed combat shades, Crosscom communication, body armor. *Bio: David Adams, born in Towson, Missouri, is a 34 year old caucausian that has served in both Afganistan and Iraq prior to his service in the 19th. Since David was also a Ranger, he has served in many special operations, such as the capture of Henry Callahan, a famous homegrown Terrorist. Bumblebeeprime09 *Name: Yassen Gregorovich *Faction: Mercenary (He sides with whoever pays him the most money) *Weapons: Any decent weapon he gets his hands on *Rank: None (He's not in any military force) *Gear: Again, anything decent he gets his dirty little hands on *Bio: Yassen Gregorovich is a mysterious assassin, a shady mercenary. He will kill anyone, as long as whoever wants the target dead pays him a profitable sum of money. If he is paid more money by the target, his previous contractor will become Yassen's new target. Delta 4-7 *Name: Richard Bryce *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: M4 CQBR w/Holographic Sight, Grip, Flashlight & Woodland Camo, Taurus Raging Bull, Experimental XMR-188 Portable Minigun *Rank: Sergeant Major *Gear: Black BDU Jacket, Black Jeans, Multicam Vest/Armor, Black Baseball Cap with Ballistic goggles covering front *Bio: A 35 year old former Marine, Bryce was known as the "big man on campus" in his old platoon. He served in command positions for 8 of his 11 years as a Marine, and is acreddited with the destruction of over a dozen insurgent safehouses in Afghanistan. Sgt. Sprinkles *Name: John Grant *Faction: 19th Joint Ops group *Weapons: HK418(prototype weapon I made),Mp7 with ACOG sight *Rank: First Lieutenant *Gear: Light tactical vest, CS10 gas mask,Full body suit with hood. *Bio: An ex-Navy Seal who fought in the afghan war. A soldier who only cares about his job nothing else. CAPace1 *Name: Joseph Ramsey *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: M24 (.338 Lupua Magnum caliber),M1911 MEU, Marine Corps Fighting Knife *Rank: Staff Sergeant *Gear: Standered issue Marine Corps MARPAT uniform, CIRAS tatical vest, Nomex Flight gloves, and MICH helmet *Bio: Being born in Texas and raisedon a ranch lets you have practice shooting from the day you can walk, and Staff Sergeant Ramsey proves this. 80 succesful missions as a Force Recon operative, pinpiont shooting, and an impressive kill score makes this Marine Scout Sniper a true Marine. He does have problems mouthing off though.... XDEATHMAN4aP90X *Name:Cody "Sarge" Belenski *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons:P90 Extended Magazines, Desert Eagle(MW2 wise), Tactical knife. *Rank:Sargeant *Gear: Digital Camo, Night Vision/Thermal Goggles, ammo pouches. *Bio: Cody is mostly known by the motto, "You don't live HARDCORE UNLESS YOU KILL HARDCORE!" Seijana *Name: Majinji Cetewayo *Faction: People's Freedom Movement *Weapons: AK47, M1911, machete *Rank: Sergeant *Gear: Grenades, lighter, various pouches and bags, camo jeans and a sleeveless top, both with various combat modifications, medium length dreadlocks and a bandana, fingerless gloves and a combat facepaint tin with a wide range of colours *Bio: Majinji grew up in South Africa fighting the racist society alongside a number of fellow blacks in a particularly violent manner. Since then, she has been unable to tolerate discrimination or tyranny and is wanted by several nations for her terrorist actions against regimes she has disliked. *Realising the increasingly unstable World is ideal to fight for her Anarchistic ideology of a free humanity, she has become something of a herione among the People's Movement, who she has since officially joined. CaptainGalexy *Name: Axel Drake *Faction: Mercenary *Weapons: M16A4 w/ Holographic, Desert Eagle(s), Dual Gauntlet Knives, Napalm Cans *Rank: None *Gear: Spiked up hair red/black, Doctor Mask(more like a dock black outline and red inside), jean jacket, black graveyard ripped jeans, ghost rancher shoes. (i made this guy on rock band 2 and added a little bit to his idea.) *Bio: 30 years old, and known as "Doctor Phantom". He remains hidden in the shadows, mostly working on his weapons design, until he gets called for work, thats when you would want to keep your distance from his dangerous mood Soldier of Fortune *Name: Henry Robert Torres *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: M4A1 Carbine with M26 Shotgun and ACOG scope. .44 Magnum Revolver. Knife. *Rank: Corporal Gear: Digital camo standard 19th uniform with NVG attached to helmet. *Bio: Born into a family whose sons have served the U.S. Army since 1776, Torres grew up knowing his eventual proffesion and managed to get accepted into the Green Berets. Henry has served in Afghanistan with a bronze star earned along with two purple hearts, Henry has been working deep in Russia against Ultranationalist forces since 2010, his family has a proud military heritage and his devotion is almost without equal due to his families past and strong urge not to disapoint their legacy. -MerchantofDeath 23:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts